


Politics By Other Means

by pene



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-01
Updated: 2000-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pene/pseuds/pene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Script style West Wing with terrorism and human rights and CJ/Toby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Politics By Other Means

**Author's Note:**

> This is script-style. Pretend for a time that Richard Schiff, Bradley Whitford, John Spencer, Janel Moloney, Rob Lowe, Martin Sheen and the incomparable Allison Janney have joined you in your living room. Press them to read this to you. Go on. It'll be fun.
> 
> My thanks: To Calvin for her grasp of character and dialogue; to   
> Morgan for her sense of drama. Also to Josh cause he's a super smart   
> chicken, if something of a brat.

Scene: CJ's office.   
The lengthening gray light of a winter's afternoon pours through the window. CJ is at her desk, her long legs resting on a pile of papers   
on it. TOBY is crumpled into a chair. SAM is seated on the couch. JOSH stands against the wall. --

SAM: (continuing)... well... to be honest, it's not that I have nothing to do. Just nothing very glamorous or...

CJ: You're waiting for something glamorous to do? I just spent a briefing informing the White House press corps that the President's mother is completing a Baltimore Album style quilt in traditional shades of red, green and white.

SAM: You did?

JOSH: You couldn't have come up with something more...

CJ: (interrupting) Well, last week I apparently provided a list of my attributes in bed so I'm not exactly concerned that they might find me uninteresting.

TOBY: (with a brief glance at CJ) You listed your attributes?

CJ: (with emphasis) No. I did not. But, being the press corps they got hold of a list anyway.

JOSH: (snickers a little) How awkward.

CJ: I'm considering tearing Tad Whitney's forked tongue out. (Josh is still snickering and she turns to him.) But hey, Josh...

JOSH: (friendly and finally paying attention to her) Hey.

CJ: (casually) You're closer.

JOSH: (startled) I'm sorry. (CJ glares at him) I said I was sorry. Really CJ.

Toby hides a smile.

JOSH: I just wish...

TOBY: (quickly) Josh.

JOSH: (ignoring Toby's warning) I just wish something would happen. Anything.

TOBY: (sharper) Josh.

JOSH: What?

TOBY: Don't.

JOSH: Is this your whole 'tempting fate' deal, again.

TOBY: Yes.

JOSH: 'Cause it seems to me that I kinda want to tempt fate at the moment.

TOBY: This is the White House, Josh. We do *not* want to tempt fate.

Leo knocks on the door roughly as he enters. He surveys his staff   
with some displeasure.

LEO: What are you lot doing?

SAM: Uh.

JOSH: Discussing

SAM:... matters of state.

LEO: Great. Well, while you're doing that I assume someone else is,   
you know, running the country.

JOSH: It's just...

SAM: There didn't seem to be an awful lot of actual running for us to   
do.

LEO: (sarcastic) Yeah. Well, I guess you'll all be overjoyed to hear   
that now we have a thing.

JOSH: (mildly excited) A thing?

TOBY: (a little sharply) Joshua.

CJ quietly removes her legs from her desk.

LEO: A situation. In Turkey. Just after four p.m. Eastern Standard   
Time at least seven bombs exploded in various public buildings in   
Ankara. More than ninety people have died and many hundreds were   
injured.

The atmosphere in the room has changed.

TOBY: (leaning forward in his chair) The P.K.K?

LEO: They haven't made a claim yet. But yes, we're assuming it's the   
P.K.K, the Kurdish Workers Party, whatever you want to call them.   
The Turkish Prime Minister has declared a state of emergency.

TOBY: (slightly bitterly and under his breath) And I'm shocked.

LEO: Toby?

TOBY: In the past twenty years Turkey has barely left a state of   
public emergency.

LEO: They're terrorists, Toby. This time they blew up Ataturk's   
Mausoleum.

Toby frowns and is silent.

LEO: The President and I will be meeting with advisors in the   
situation room in fifteen minutes. Josh - we need a briefing   
straight after on the European Convention that went on in November.   
You have notes, right?

JOSH: Yeah. I'll get it together.

LEO: The rest of you. Do your jobs. Got it?

CJ nods.

SAM: (standing) Yep.

Sam and Toby get up to follow Josh and Leo out of CJ's office. Toby   
is glowering at the floor.

CJ: (to Toby) A hundred people died, Toby. They've got to think   
it's a big deal.

TOBY: (abruptly) Don't you try and calm me down. This concerns   
international human rights, a topic about which you, I believe, know   
little.

CJ is slightly stunned. Sam more so. Toby pauses for a moment,   
torn, then walks out. CJ half stands but lets him go. Sam's glance   
flickers between the two of them. He leaves. CJ's parting look is   
one of compounded anger and disappointment in Toby.

***

Scene: Situation Room.   
As always the room is lit by a slide projector and not much else.   
President BARTLET and LEO are seated on one side of the table. Some   
Army Guy MACKIE is operating the projector system. Other Army Guy   
BADOIAN is seated.

MACKIE: South East Turkey has been in a state of unrest since the mid   
eighties. But this was a well organized guerilla attack. A   
declaration like this hasn't been made in a long time.

BADOIAN: We are working on the assumption that the Turkish Kurds are   
getting assistance from an autonomous Kurdish region in northern   
Iraq. But we have no firm evidence of this.

LEO: Is there movement in the area?

MACKIE: No, Sir.

BARTLET: I thought the Iraqis kept a pretty tight eye on these   
things.

MACKIE: They do, sir. They informed us of this themselves.

BARTLET: Iraq informed us of this?

MACKIE: Yes, sir.

BARTLET: Why?

Mackie and Badoian share a glance.

BADOIAN: Iraq has never been happy about the existence of semi-  
autonomous Kurdish regions within their borders. These guerilla   
attacks in Turkey may lead them to tighten their control of the   
areas.

LEO: So, what, they're garnering our support before they act?

BADOIAN: That's likely, sir. They don't want to go to war with us   
again.

BARTLET: And neither do we.

BADOIAN: (quickly) No, Sir.

***

Scene: Outside Josh's Office.

JOSH: (from inside office) Donna!

Nothing happens.

JOSH: (louder) Donna!

Still nothing. Josh sticks his head out the door and looks around.   
He walks into the Chief of Staff bullpen. Staffer walks by.

JOSH: (to staffer) Where's Donna?

STAFFER: She was headed to the Counsel's Office earlier.

JOSH: Oh. Yeah, right. I sent her there. Of course.

Staffer moves on. Josh stands in bullpen for a minute looking   
bemused. People work around him. Donna walks up behind him.

DONNA: Lose something?

JOSH: What? Huh?

DONNA: You looked like you'd lost something.

JOSH: No. I was. Uh. We need to get a briefing together about the   
European Convention last month.

DONNA: Right. It's just. You looked...

JOSH: We need it in thirty minutes.

DONNA: (cheerful) Okay. I have your notes and the papers.

He nods and heads back to his office.

DONNA: (after him) It was me, wasn't it?

JOSH: (turning back) What was you?

DONNA: (approaching) Whatever you'd lost.

JOSH: (feigns bemusement) What, Donna?

DONNA: I'm just going to present the facts here. You're standing   
around the bullpen looking aimless and confused when apparently you   
should be putting together a briefing. I reappear after my fifty   
minute absence, on a mission for you, which was, I might add,   
thoroughly frustrating and inconclusive, and suddenly you're all cool   
and calm and together again. It seems to me that...

JOSH: (interrupting and aiming for sarcasm) Yeah. I'm a mess without   
you.

DONNA: (smug) I know.

She turns jauntily. He heads quickly into his office.

DONNA: (calling after him) There's this planet thing I think you   
need to know about.

JOSH: Just get me the papers, Donna.

 

***

Scene: Press Room.   
The middle of a press briefing. CJ is fielding questions. SAM and   
TOBY lurk at the back of the room.

PRESS: CJ!... CJ!

CJ: Ray?

RAY: Is this going to be the next Gulf War?

CJ: No.

RAY: Could you please expand on that?

CJ: No, this is not going to be the next Gulf War. Firstly, this is   
Turkey, not Iraq. Secondly no nation has invaded another nation.   
This is civil strife. Finally we are a very different administration   
run by a very different President.

TOBY: (muttering at the back) Vive le Difference.

Toby turns and leaves. CJ watches the door close behind him and   
catches Sam's eye.

CJ: That's all I have for now. I'll be back in an hour.

CJ leaves the platform. Danny stops her as she reaches the door.

DANNY: Toby mad with you? (nods to door where Toby left)

CJ: No.

DANNY: He looked pretty mad.

CJ: Toby is not mad with me, Danny.

CJ walks toward Sam who is still at the back of the room. Danny   
follows her.

SAM: (testing the waters) So. Is something up with Toby?

CJ glances back to Danny whose look combines smug pride and a hint of   
dejection.

CJ: How should I know, Sam?

She exits the room with Sam and shuts the door firmly. They walk as   
they talk.

SAM: I thought you two talked.

Pause in the walking and talking as CJ turns to Sam for a moment,   
then continues.

CJ: No. Toby and I do not talk.

SAM: Well, it's Toby. I didn't mean *talk* talk.

CJ: Right. It's Toby. No one in their right minds can talk to Toby.

SAM: And you're...

CJ: In my right mind, yes, Sam.

SAM: So you and he don't talk.

CJ: No.

SAM: Okay.

CJ: Okay. Now that's over, can we perhaps discuss the briefing I   
have in (looks at watch) oh, twenty three minutes? Do we have a word   
from the President yet?

SAM: I think Toby needs to be in on this.

CJ: (exasperated) Fine.

They move on toward Toby's office.

***

Scene: Josh's office.   
The light from outside is dimming. A lamp glows on Josh's desk.   
JOSH is bent over some papers. DONNA sticks her head in and   
helpfully switches the overhead light on.

DONNA: You busy?

JOSH: Yes.

DONNA: But you finished the briefing already.

JOSH: Yes, Donna, this is the White House, I'm sure there is nothing   
else for me to be doing.

DONNA: (ignoring him) So do you think anyone's going to notice the   
planet?

JOSH: No.

DONNA: Do you even know what I'm talking about?

JOSH: Not as such, no.

DONNA: This guy, Dr. Han Briedis, he's discovered a new planet.

JOSH: Oh. Okay, let me amend my previous answer to a   
resounding 'no'.

DONNA: Josh, how can you have so little interest in science?

JOSH: I'm interested in science.

DONNA: (dismissively) Don't lie. (getting excited) This is   
fascinating. The planet's orbiting Sirius, the binary star.

JOSH: Oh, that Sirius.

DONNA: Josh.

JOSH: (relenting) Okay. I could see that some might consider this   
interesting, but a hundred and fifteen people died in a well executed   
bombing in Turkey. I think the star might slip out of the spotlight.

DONNA: Planet.

JOSH: Planet.

DONNA: Well, don't you think that's sad.

Josh sighs. Donna continues.

DONNA: A whole new planet has been discovered and we're so caught up   
with the strife and turmoil of this one that no one even notices.

JOSH: Thank you for that stirring commentary on the state of the   
world, Donnatella, I'm going to go back to the actual work I was   
doing now.

DONNA: Really?

JOSH: Yeah.

DONNA: You don't want to...

JOSH: No.

DONNA: Okay.

She leaves.

***

Scene: Toby's office.

TOBY is scratching notes furiously on a legal pad. He looks up with   
irritation as CJ and Sam enter.

CJ: You working on the Turkey statement?

TOBY: And when did I start answering to you?

CJ: No. I... (frowns) I'm waiting on it.

SAM: Have you spoken to the President?

TOBY: Why do we have international treaties at all? Europe's too   
scared to admonish Turkey in any way. Since the coup in Turkey   
twenty years ago more than two and a half thousand people have been   
killed in political or extrajudicial executions.

 

***

Scene: Situation Room  
President BARTLET and LEO are standing in the situation room alone.   
Projected images of Iraq and Turkey still light their faces.

BARTLET: Can I just say, first off, that I've decided never to go to   
war.

LEO: Yes, Mr. President.

BARTLET: (firmly) Never. "War is a brain-spattering, windpipe-  
slitting art."

LEO: Yes, Mr. President.

BARTLET: That's Byron, you know.

LEO: I did not know that, sir.

BARTLET: Do you think that's a bad thing in a President?

LEO: Deciding never to go to war? Yes, sir, I do. I'm not even   
comfortable with the fact that you can quote Byron at me.

BARTLET: Right. But we don't want to go to war over this.

LEO: Of course not.

BARTLET: But neither do we want to maintain the status quo in the   
region.

LEO: In as much as we have any say in it, you may be right.

BARTLET: Toby wouldn't allow it.

LEO: Well, that's good to know. Toby is running international   
affairs now. Isn't he the Communications Director or something?

BARTLET: He has a point in saying that it may have become   
administrative practice for Turkey to derogate from human rights   
standards by declaring a state of public emergency

LEO: Toby's on a rampage.

BARTLET: But he does have a point.

LEO: Toby always has a point, sir, but he's on a rampage.

***

Toby's office. TOBY sits behind the desk, SAM and CJ are standing.

TOBY: (continuing) Turkey continues to shut down political parties   
for challenging the dominant ideology.

CJ: And more than half a million people have been forcibly moved   
during police clearances of mainly Kurdish villages. Toby, we are   
not saying these aren't human rights violations.

SAM: But they're in a state of emergency. They've derogated from   
article 15 of the European Convention on Human Rights, Toby. It's   
within their power as an autonomous state.

TOBY: Maybe it shouldn't be.

CJ: (exasperated) Toby.

SAM: Is there word from the President yet?

TOBY: No.

CJ: Great. What am I gonna... The press are breathing down my  
neck   
about "the next Gulf War."

TOBY: You could tell them that the whole of Europe is abetting human   
rights violators...

CJ: (interrupting) Toby.

TOBY: They are.

CJ: Right. And it's more than possible that we should encourage the   
President to put pressure on the European Convention in this regard.   
But right now we're responsible for communicating the present   
situation to the American people.

TOBY: (pauses and rubs his face) We'll tell them that the President   
is deeply saddened by these deaths, that he mourns with the families   
and friends of the victims and that he hopes this tragedy will light   
the way to a more peaceful Turkey.

CJ: And if they ask about Iraq?

TOBY: They shouldn't. If they do, the President is confident that   
the present concord in Iraq and neighboring states will continue and   
looks to them to demonstrate the enormous potential we humans have   
for peaceable and benevolent interactions.

 

CJ: Good.

SAM: We're done then.

Sam leaves. CJ follows but pauses and turns back to Toby.

CJ: (angry but speaking quietly) Don't you dare assume that I am   
not aware of international human rights issues.

Toby opens his mouth to speak. CJ talks over him.

CJ: No. (more gently but still with an undercurrent of true anger)   
Don't you dare, Toby. I don't know what's going on here. I don't   
know why I'm suddenly an anathema to you. But we have been friends   
for more than ten years and you have always respected me. I thought   
I could at least rely on that from you.

TOBY: (looking at his desk) I'm sorry.

CJ: What?

TOBY: (looks up at her) I do respect you and I'm sorry.

CJ blinks and hesitates for a fraction then nods and walks   
out.

***

Scene: Josh's office  
JOSH is scribbling notes on a notepad. His feet are on the desk.   
DONNA enters.

DONNA: (in a rush) They're considering naming it Hanuman. That's the   
name of a Hindi god.

JOSH: They're considering naming what the what now?

DONNA: (more slowly) The planet. Hanuman. God of strength and   
devotion.

JOSH: I thought we were pretty much settled with Greek gods.

DONNA: Different star system, different rules.

JOSH: And have they spoken to anyone who is actually Hindi?

DONNA: I don't know.

JOSH: It's probable that they should. I mean, people do actually   
worship this god. It might be awkward to have a planet named after   
him.

DONNA: (briskly) Right. Good idea. You have a meeting with the   
President.

JOSH: When?

DONNA: Now.

JOSH: (irritated, swinging his legs off the desk) Why wasn't it on   
my calendar?

DONNA: (somewhat offended) Have I ever forgotten to put anything on   
your calendar.

JOSH: The...

DONNA: (interrupting) Anything important?

JOSH: No.

DONNA: Right. Mrs. Landingham just called. President Bartlet wants   
to see everyone now.

JOSH: Yeah. Okay. (getting up) So you were telling me about   
Hamadan specifically in order that I might be late for a meeting with   
the President.

DONNA: I talked quickly.

JOSH: (leaving) Thanks for that.

DONNA: This is important. It's a whole planet. And it's Hanuman.

JOSH: Yeah. You can tell me all about it when I'm finished running   
the country. (off her irritated look) With your help of course.   
(She is still annoyed.) Okay, Donna, you run the country.

DONNA: Really?

JOSH: No.

He leaves.

***

Scene: the Oval Office.  
The sky is near dark. President BARTLET and TOBY are seated across   
from one another.

BARTLET: (continuing a conversation) It is true that Turkey is in an   
entrenched state of emergency. And the conventions are not well   
suited to dealing with such exigencies. But we need to look at this   
on a case-by-case basis. They are searching for terrorists within   
their nation. Much as I hate to say it they may need to suspend some   
civil liberties in order to win this.

TOBY: This is not an isolated incident, sir. Worldwide there has   
been a systemic failure to recognize that national governments are   
making possibly wrongful use of the vast scope of their power in   
emergency situations. No one is effectively policing this.

 

BARTLET: Of all people, Toby, you must be aware of the special   
circumstances involved when your own are in danger.

TOBY: (irritated by the personal reference) Of all people I am aware   
of the need to have external checks and balances at times like this.

BARTLET: (thoughtfully) Yes. Of course you are. Of course you are.

A knock at the door. Mrs. Landingham enters.

MRS. L: CJ to see the two of you, Mr. President.

BARTLET: Right. Send her in.

CJ: (appearing in the doorway) I need to know what we're saying to   
the Press, Mr. President.

TOBY: (coldly) There are more important matters here.

CJ: (stares him down momentarily) You're the Director of   
Communications. I don't believe I need to explain the significance   
of the Press to you.

Toby turns away.

BARTLET: (peaceably) We were discussing that initially, CJ. (smiles   
a little) But we appear to have been sidetracked.

TOBY: (possibly apologetically though it'd be hard to tell) Leo has a   
report which incorporates all up to date information we are making   
available as to the situation in Turkey. Get a copy of that and the   
statement I've drafted and you'll be set.

CJ: (briskly) Fine. Thank you. Thank you, Mr. President.

She leaves.

BARTLET: Toby, I know you're passionate about this issue, but it   
isn't acceptable to treat CJ that way.

TOBY: (somewhat abashed) Yes, Sir.

BARTLET: We're done here, I think.

Toby gets up to leave.

BARTLET: I'd like a report on how we can best put pressure on Turkey   
over this issue. They need to respect the fundamental goals of human   
rights agreements. And the Kurds deserve better treatment.

TOBY: (happier) Yes, sir. (Adds) I have one pulled together already.

BARTLET: (with a slightly grim smile) Of course you do.

Toby leaves.

***

Scene: The White House Garden. Night. CJ stands quietly at the edge   
of a pool of light. Her breath fogs in the cold light. TOBY appears   
at the doorway and sidles to stand by her. She glances at him   
briefly but remains silent.

TOBY: (after a longish hesitation) It's not...

CJ: (interrupting, professionally dismissive) There's no problem.

TOBY: It's not you, CJ.

Another silence during which a Secret Service guy moves past.

CJ: It certainly seems that it's me. Most of the time.

TOBY: (frustrated with himself and the world at large) It's... I  
truly   
believe that we are overlooking critical human rights issues.

CJ: I know you do.

TOBY: And I don't think we're allowed to overlook them.

CJ: (more animated) So you've set yourself up as *the* human rights   
advocate. Which, if you're asking, I think is great. The world   
needs it. The President needs it. But, Toby, you've got to know   
that not everything is going to go your way. And all this build up   
of anger and passion seems to overflow straight out of you and onto   
me.

TOBY: Right

CJ: I'm pretty sure that it's not my responsibility to shoulder   
this. Well, more to the point. I don't know if I can.

TOBY: I'm doing my best.

CJ: (breathes her frustration) No you're not. Your best is far from   
this. I know you and I can say that much with certainty.

Toby nods slowly. He is thinking.

CJ: I don't know what has changed here.

TOBY: The thing is... I said it wasn't but...(pauses, then  
quietly, with   
resignation) the thing is, CJ, it is you.

CJ is startled into silence.

TOBY: (intensely, without looking at her) When I'm around you...   
recently...for a long time... (wretched) Don't make me explain  
this.

CJ: (slowly) No. Of course.

TOBY: (closes eyes and runs hand over face) I'm not speaking of   
superlatives. But the ordinary has become...(stops speaking) I  
need to   
go.

Toby turns from CJ. She takes a breath and reaches a hand to him.   
At her touch he swivels back and their eyes meet. Her hand falls to   
her side.

A long, magnetic, night sky silence. Neither breathes.

TOBY: (finally, with passion, desperation, reluctance, trepidation,   
confidence) I... We need to... (roughly) Can I take you home?

CJ: (almost a whisper, nods slightly) Of course.

They remain in immobile silence. The sound of clipping heels on the   
patio breaks the moment. Ginger sees them.

GINGER: (urgently) Toby.

Ginger walks across the grass. Toby steps away from CJ slightly.

GINGER: Here.

Ginger hands him a note and leaves. He reads it. His shoulders   
slump fractionally.

CJ: Toby?

TOBY: You'd best come with me. (Starts in to the building)

CJ: (insisting) Toby? What is it?

She reaches a hand to him. He flinches away almost imperceptibly.

TOBY: (barely controlled) They've hijacked a plane.

CJ: (after a fractional pause to think) The Kurds?

TOBY: Yes. The Kurds. According to early reports there are   
Americans on board. They are demanding that the UN act to restore   
Kurdistan.

CJ: Oh God.

TOBY: More innocent people may die and they will achieve nothing.   
Nothing.

CJ: (understanding) And now the U.S. can't act.

TOBY: Now the U.S... now we can't act.

She touches his shoulder.

TOBY: (low voice) Don't touch me.

CJ's eyes flash but she removes her hand and follows him into the   
West Wing.

***

JOSH and SAM are walking past Donna's office

JOSH: (to Sam) It's in every second movie, for Christ's sake. (To   
Donna) What's the maxim again, Donna?

DONNA: (looking up) The U.S. will not negotiate with terrorists.

JOSH: See, even Donna knows it.

DONNA: (rightly indignant) Hey. That's not...

JOSH: (calming) I just needed to make a point.

Sam and Josh move on.

SAM: And the point is?

JOSH: That everyone knows hijacking a plane is not a very good way   
of getting things done.

SAM: It's strange that terrorists seem to do it nevertheless.

 

JOSH: They get desperate.

SAM: Maybe they don't watch American movies.

They step into the Oval Office where Leo and President Bartlet are   
standing.

LEO: They're desperate.

BARTLET: Still. They must be aware that we don't negotiate with   
terrorists.

JOSH: (to Sam) See?

BARTLET: (continuing) It's not a particularly poetic maxim.

LEO: But it's plain good sense.

BARTLET: Yes. Don't worry Leo. I have no plans to negotiate with   
terrorists.

LEO: I didn't think you did, sir.

Toby and CJ enter. They stand separately.

BARTLET: This is bad, Toby.

TOBY: (defeated) Yes, sir.

LEO: They hijacked Euro Air Flight 778 on its way from Baghdad to   
Rome.

TOBY: Yes.

BARTLET: I read your report. Your suggestions are excellent.

TOBY: Thank you, sir.

BARTLET: But we can't afford to put pressure on Turkey now. The   
world will see it as submission to the hijacker's demands.

Toby nods.

BARTLET: I can't see any way around this.

LEO: No, sir.

BARTLET: Suggestions, anyone?

SAM: None.

JOSH: This is bad for them.

BARTLET: Yes. (Looks to CJ) CJ?

CJ: Yes, sir?

BARTLET: Go and talk to the press. (tiredly) Tell them that the   
U.S. does not and will not negotiate with terrorists.

CJ: (nods) Yes, sir.

As she leaves she directs an indecipherable look toward Toby.

***

Scene: Just outside Josh's office.   
JOSH and DONNA are talking.

DONNA: So I've been giving this planet thing some thought, Josh, and   
I'm considering suggesting they name it after an Egyptian God.

JOSH: Good idea.

DONNA: Because Sirius had special meaning for the Ancient Egyptians   
and as far as I can see it almost no one still worships Anubis, for   
example... (looking at him strangely) I'm sorry. What did you say.

JOSH: Good idea.

DONNA: (surprised) Oh.

JOSH: It is. You go get 'em girl.

DONNA: Okay. I will.

CJ walks past briskly.

JOSH: (attracting her attention) Hey CJ.

CJ: (nods distractedly) Yeah?

JOSH: How did... uh... How did the press conference go?

CJ: (bemused) Fine, Josh. Thanks for asking.

She walks on. Josh follows her, leaving Donna.

JOSH: Good. Glad to hear it. Um. CJ?

CJ continues at pace.

JOSH: Claudia Jean?

CJ: (still walking) What's up, Josh?

JOSH: Nothing. I just...

They reach her office. She enters and he follows.

JOSH: (continuing) I heard some things.

CJ: (slightly annoyed) Things, Joshua?

JOSH: From Sam. And now I see you, I know something's not right   
with you.

CJ: It's nothing to worry about.

JOSH: You and Toby are...

She looks at him with a strange clarity and he stammers to a halt.   
She sits at her desk.

JOSH: (continuing hesitantly) He's tired I think. And he takes it   
out... I just wanted to check that you're all right. He can  
be...

CJ: (sighing) We'll sort it out Josh. It's nothing.

JOSH: Okay. I just wanted to... you know.

CJ: (smiles slightly) Impress me with your phenomenal grasp of   
language?

JOSH: Don't mock me. I'm looking out for you.

CJ: (pauses, considering him warmly) Yeah. Okay. You can go now.

Toby looks in the door.

TOBY: Sorry I didn't know you were...

JOSH: It's fine. (looking to CJ) I was leaving.

TOBY: It's just the uh... press thing we're putting together for  
the South East Asian initiatives.

JOSH: I'm done. (looks to CJ) You should talk to me.

CJ nods to him as he leaves. Toby closes the door quietly.

TOBY: (directly) This might not be the time or place...

CJ: (interrupting) No. It's neither.

TOBY: We need to...

CJ: This is my office. I am Press Secretary to the President.   
We're in the White House. And nothing can start here.

TOBY: You mean...

CJ: (wearily) I don't know what I mean. Whatever I mean we can't   
discuss it here or now.

TOBY: (with a slight wry smile) I was planning to apologize again.

CJ: (relenting fractionally) Yeah. And rightly so.

TOBY: I know.

There is a pause.

CJ: (breathes deeply) Presuming nothing happens with the hijacking   
I'll be home by ten.

TOBY: (seriously) I'll be there.

CJ: (preemptively) And we'll discuss. I'm not...

TOBY: I know.

He leaves the office. Her eyes follow him uneasily and she turns to   
her work with a frown.

***

Scene: the Oval Office

President BARTLET is seated in a chair, reading. MRS. LANDINGHAM   
enters with TOBY.

MRS. L: Toby to see you, Mr. President.

BARTLET: Thank you.

He takes off his glasses.

BARTLET: Ah. Toby.

TOBY: Mr. President.

BARTLET: (nods to a chair) Take a seat.

Toby complies.

BARTLET: Leo tells me the Turkish government has rounded up several   
suspects in the original bombing.

Toby nods.

BARTLET: (softly) What will happen to these people, Toby?

TOBY: (sighs, leaning back in the chair) The Turkish government has   
demonstrated an inclination for torture in these circumstances.   
Death in custody is not uncommon.

BARTLET: And the people on Flight 778?

TOBY: I don't know, sir.

BARTLET: Yes. (Thinks briefly) Ultimately I want to look into the   
human rights conventions. The European Convention, the American   
Convention, the International Convention. We can exert some pressure   
worldwide.

TOBY: (wearily) That we can. I believe we need to.

BARTLET: Right. Leo will get someone to work on it.

TOBY: Good, sir.

BARTLET: Thank you Toby.

TOBY: Any time, sir.

***

CJ's apartment. CJ is barefoot, dressed casually, and sitting on a   
couch, one leg folded beneath her. She is reading papers. The room   
is lit by a standing lamp and the night-time yellow light pools   
around her. A knock at the door.

CJ: It's open.

As Toby enters she removes her glasses. He shuts the door and stands   
for a moment, acquainting himself with the unfamiliar sense of   
things. He looks anywhere except where she is.

TOBY: I haven't been here since you moved everything around.

CJ: I suppose you haven't.

TOBY: It's uh... it's nice.

CJ: (mildly) I'm fond of it.

TOBY: (abruptly changing tack and moving closer) I know I pressed   
for this, but I'm not prepared. I can't be sure of what I need to   
say. There are certain things that bear consideration before I   
entangle you in all this.

CJ: Don't imagine that I'm not caught up in this already. I heard   
you earlier.

TOBY: (unsure) Okay. I...

CJ: Sit down, Toby.

He complies.

TOBY: (speaking to his hands) I half wish I kept this secret from   
myself, in any sense that would be possible. I think I had this   
blind spot where you were concerned. And unexpectedly everything   
shifted and (simply, quietly) you stood still. It's... almost   
painful.

He looks up, meeting her eyes and continues quickly.

TOBY: But this needn't become an issue, of course. We can just,   
things can still be the same between us.

CJ: (steadily) I don't think they can.

TOBY: No. I suppose you're right. I'm... this is real, CJ. This   
tangible, incomparable thing.

CJ: (warmly) I know. (with a crooked smile) Nothing else could make   
you abuse language like you've been doing.

TOBY: (embarrassed) All right. (slowly) I don't know how you...

CJ: (interrupting) You don't know how I feel? (gently) Toby, my   
dear friend, you have to know I would never be so unkind as to let   
you continue like that unless I....

TOBY: (with a hint of a smile) Of course.

CJ: Although I do believe I am still owed an apology.

TOBY: At least one.

CJ: You know you can't go on treating me like you have been.

Toby leans closer.

TOBY: I don't believe that will be a problem.

His cell phone trills, painfully loud in the enclosed stillness.   
Toby blinks and reaches for it. CJ leans back into the couch and   
breathes deeply.

TOBY: Yes?... (listening, he shuts his eyes) Yes. I'll call  
her....   
That's fine.

He closes the phone and opens his eyes, looking across the space to   
her.

TOBY: Iraq brought the plane back down in Baghdad. None of the   
passengers died. Only the co-pilot was injured.

CJ: It's good news.

TOBY: For some. They shot and killed two of the four hijackers.   
The remainder are going into custody in Iraq.

CJ: No one innocent died, Toby. It's better than you expected.   
(thinks briefly) I guess the Iraqis will come down hard on the Kurds   
nationwide.

TOBY: Yes. They will. Things will get worse before they get better.

CJ: (with warm meaning) Not everything.

Their eyes are fixed as he nods and stands.

TOBY: (regretfully) What's the chance we can escape going back there   
tonight?

CJ: Slim to none.

TOBY: I'd best go then.

CJ: (Reprovingly) Toby.

TOBY: I need to leave while I still can.

CJ stands and moves to take his hand. Their fingers entwine. She   
steps closer and meets his lips softly. Both take a breath as time   
fragments into wordless passion.

CJ: I didn't want you to leave without doing that. I was worried we   
might never get to it. That we might forget.

TOBY: I have to tell you there was never any chance that I would   
forget. Never. (He smiles)

CJ: (Chuckling) You don't wanna do that when we get in to work.

TOBY: Do what?

CJ: Smile like that and people will know something's going on.

TOBY: (darkly) I can't believe we have to leave. I'll quit my job,   
if you say the word.

CJ: (smiling) That's drivel. Get out of here.

TOBY: I doubt the nation really needs a Director of Communications.

CJ: Out. Shoo. Be gone.

TOBY: Okay.

CJ: (gently) I'll see you in there.

Toby leaves. CJ starts putting her shoes on.

***

Scene: the Press Room

CJ enters without seeing Toby. He brushes her arm and leans close to   
her.

TOBY: (into her ear) I've been measuring time by when you'd arrive.

CJ's eyes smile.

CJ: You got lunch plans tomorrow?

TOBY: (low) You got plans tonight?

She smiles outwardly.

CJ: (softly, with mischief) Nothing I can't cancel.

Toby's eyes shine. He forces a frown and looks down. CJ walks to   
the front of the room and he watches her as she speaks.

CJ: (to the press) Two and a half hours ago EuroAir Flight 778 was   
forced down in Baghdad by Iraqi military jets. None of the   
passengers was injured. The copilot, Domenic Ungaro of Italy was   
injured during the hijacking and died shortly after the landing. The   
hijackers were...

\-- Fade out


End file.
